The present invention relates generally to a system for, and a method of, electro-optically reading a printed code associated with a product, and an electronic code displayed on a mobile communication device, and, more particularly, to detecting the presence of the device, such as a smartphone, in close proximity to an imaging reader, and for automatically configuring the reader to read the electronic code upon such detection.
Solid-state imaging systems or imaging readers have been used, in both handheld and/or hands-free modes of operation, to electro-optically read targets, such as one- and two-dimensional bar code symbols, and/or non-symbols, such as documents, over a range of working distances relative to each reader. An imaging reader includes a housing for supporting an imaging module, also known as a scan engine. In a hands-free mode, such as at a fixed position kiosk or at a stationary, point-of-transaction workstation, the imaging module is mounted in a housing having at least one window to which products associated with, e.g., bearing, the symbols to be read are either presented, or across which the symbols are swiped. The workstation may have a single, horizontal or upright, window as in a flat-bed or slot-scanner workstation, or a pair of horizontal and upright windows as in a bi-optical workstation, and be located at a countertop of a checkout stand in supermarkets, warehouse clubs, department stores, and other kinds of retailers, as well as at other kinds of businesses, such as libraries and factories.
The imaging module includes an imaging assembly having a solid-state imager or imaging sensor with an array of photocells or light sensors, which correspond to image elements or pixels in an imaging field of view of the imager, and an imaging lens assembly for capturing return light scattered and/or reflected from the symbol being imaged over a range of working distances relative to the module, and for projecting the return light onto the array to initiate capture of an image of each symbol. Such an imager may include a one- or two-dimensional charge coupled device (CCD) or a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) device, with global or rolling exposure shutters, and associated circuits for producing and processing electrical signals corresponding to a one- or two-dimensional array of pixel data over the imaging field of view. In order to increase the amount of the return light captured by the array, for example, in dimly lit environments or for far-out symbols located relatively far from the window, the imaging module generally also includes an illuminating light assembly for illuminating the symbol with illumination light over an illumination field for reflection and scattering from the symbol.
Each symbol is typically printed with ink on such media as paper, foil or film labels that are directly applied to the products, or on such media as paper, foil or film packaging that cover and contain the products, or directly on membership or customer loyalty cards, coupons, and drivers' licenses that are carried by customers remotely from the products. In recent years, it has become increasingly advantageous to display symbols on information display screens, such as display screens of wireless telephones (“cellphones” or “smartphones”), personal digital assistants (“PDAs”), and like mobile communication devices, such as e-readers, portable tablets, slates, wearable glasses or watches, and computers. Displaying such symbols, also known as “electronic codes”, on such display screens has become increasingly desirable at such venues as airports and theaters, because they relieve consumers from needing to carry symbol-coded, paper tickets, coupons, and cards.
Although generally satisfactory for their intended purpose of reading printed codes, some of the known imaging readers have not proven to be altogether satisfactory when reading the above-described electronic codes due to specular reflection of the illumination light off the display screens. Display screens can be reflective, i.e., they alter their reflectivity to ambient light to form an image, typically from light and dark pixels, such as passive black and white liquid crystal displays (“LCDs”), or can be emissive, such as backlit LCDs, i.e., they internally generate the light emitted therefrom. Whether reflective or emissive, each display screen includes a glass pane or cover, and the electronic code is displayed behind the glass pane. A portion of the illumination light incident on the glass pane is reflected therefrom back into the imaging field of view of the imager. This reflected portion of the illumination light creates undesirable one or more hot spots in the imaging field of view that at least partially and locally blinds the imager, and may significantly compromise reading performance. If the electronic code cannot be successfully read in an initial attempt, the scan engine typically tries again and again. Often, the reading fails, and the user must take additional time to manually enter the data that would have otherwise been automatically read and entered into the imaging reader.
Accordingly, there is a need to efficiently, rapidly and reliably read electronic codes, and to generally improve overall reading performance of such imaging readers when reading electronic codes.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions and locations of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The system and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.